ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Mother of All Vreedles
The summary for "The Mother of All Vreedles" I found this summary a couple of day ago on tv.com! It says that the vreedles brothers need help dealing with their mom. The summary was posted October, 8th. We already know what their dad looks like, i wonder what their mom will look like. Probably the same way as their dad is or even worse. Honeybuun1018 14:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 :Well, it's pretty obvious with the title. :Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, "The mother of all X" is a common expression for an extremely large X. ::Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Jury Rigg and Plot Is someone going to add Jury Rigg's debut in? And a lot of people from the Dwayne McDuffie forums are saying that the Tv Guide's plot is 'Ma Vreedle is about to spawn and she wants to use Earth's waters.' ET |Was |Here!!! 07:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That plot's right, but how do you know it's Jury Rigg's debut? Octagon62 "A lot of people" is not a very good source unless they're the writers. As for Jury Rigg's debut, that was through the process of elimination. I will add the latter in a few minutes. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) We don't know for sure that he's in this. I'm almost sure he will be, but if I'm not allowed to say that Fasttrack has intangibility based on a source that, while unreliable, still exists, shouldn't we not put speculation like this? Wait until it airs early in some non-America country Octagon62 First of all, "airs early" is a matter of perspective. The USA does not have first dibs on every single episode, regardless of what you might think. We'll wait until it airs period. I won't even comment on "some non-America country" sic because I think that phrase speaks for itself. Second, I said "through the process of elimination". We know of other aliens' debuts and one of the writers said that the next alien to debut would be Jury Rigg. Since Eatle was used in "A Knight to Remember", that means that Jury Rigg will be used in this episode. And third, the games are non-canon, as I have already explained to you. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I argue this by paragraph? Paragraph 1 - I know that it's a matter of perspective. I'm speaking from my perspective. I live in America and to me, the airings are early. I'm only speaking like that based on what I know. Paragraph 2 - I used the same process of elimination and I really think he's going to appear in this episode. However, at this point, it is only speculation - speculation with a strong background, but still speculation. Paragraph 3 - They're still a better source of information than the process of elimination. Leave it if you want; you're the admin. But I still think that we should wait until someone actually sees the episode. Octagon62 1: OK 2: It's not speculation. It's simple logic. Jury Rigg will be the next alien to debut. The next two episodes are "The Mother of All Vreedles" and "A Knight to Remember". Eatle debuted in "A Knight to Remember". Therefore Jury Rigg will debut in "The Mother of All Vreedles". 3: No, they're not. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation about Jury Rigg? there no evidence that he will appear i don't see pictures ,official statement or that the episode aired in another country. -- 01:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) It is known by logic. It is not fanon or a guess, it is a logic and the confirmation was at comic-con when they said that Jury Rigg would be the next alien to debut. The next episode after Mother of All Vreedles is Heroes United which Shocksquatch debuts in, then there is A Knight to Remember that Eatle debuts in, so that leaves only this episode for him to debut in. ET |Was |Here!!! 06:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 98.109.98.185, if you'd read the reply just above your own before editing this page, you'd have known it's not a guess, fan fiction or anything like that. Next time, please read before reporting this. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 1.Heroes United is not a Ben 10 Episode,so Shocksquatch should not count as a alien unlock on this season. 2.There more episode this season ,it doesn't end whit A Knight to Remember. 3.it would still be prediction whit not proof even if there were logic that Jury Rigg would appear. -- 14:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you even read Evolved To'kustar's post? The next alien to debut is Jury Rigg. This is a fact. The next two episodes are "The Mother of All Vreedles" and "A Knight to Remember". This is another fact. "A Knight to Remember" aired in Australia before anywhere else. A third fact. Eatle (and only Eatle) debuted in "A Knight to Remember" a fourth fact. Therefore Jury Rigg will debut in "The Mother of All Vreedles". Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) It's not a fact if they lied. Octagon62 Also, I just read a very good point I made on Dwayne McDuffie forums. They didn't say Jury Rigg was the next alien, they said he was the next BIG alien. Eatle, as we know, just gets a cameo. That isn't exactly 'big' in any sense. Octagon62 Everyone at the convention lied? I find that hard to believe. Either way, the episode airs in three days. You can certainly wait for it... Or you could read this. Notice the absence of "big". Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 10 days. Also note the absence of next. Not everyone, the creators lying about him being next. Also, from the Jury Rigg page - http://blogs.laweekly.com/stylecouncil/2011/08/ben_10_ultimate_alien_new_alie.php] It's off the page anyway, so we should stop arguing and wait 10 days for the episode. Octagon62 It's back on the page and the creators wouldn't lie. They will tell us if they can't answer a question, as they always do. And note the inclusion of "the". In that context, "the" means "next". Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Small addition: Fasttrack made his first non-cameo appearance in the same episode as Eatle. So if we don't count cameos as debuts, it's still logically proven that Jury Rigg will debut in "The Mother of All Vreedles". Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) On a related note: Octagon62, if information is added by an admin and isn't removed almost instantly, you can rest assured that that admin has, in fact, confirmed it, be it by deduction or simply direct confirmation by a writer. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I'm done. I still don't think deduction is super-reliable, but whatever. I guess we'll see in 10 days. Deduction is the most reliable "source" (I wrote source the way I did since it's not technically a source in itself) of information after writers' statements. I don't see why you have such a big problem with it. All your arguments have been refuted again and again, but you still don't admit you were wrong. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) What part of 'I'm done' don't you get? Also, I don't consider deduction a source. Unless you're a writer, you know nothing for sure. I prefer my wikis to only put up information that's sure. And all of the "Refutements" (is that a word) are laughable and YOU won't admit you're wrong. But I'm done. Don't bother replying. Octagon62 :Sorry to butt in, but I just happened to notice this little argument. I agree with Blaziken on this one. Deduction is a great way to find something out, and "break the code" that the writers used in an answer. For example, say the writers said exactly this (which they didn't really): ::In the next episode, Ben "goes to court" and needs to rig up the Ultimatrix and get a new alien. *Goes to court (note quotation marks) - Related word: jury *Needs to rig up the Ultimatrix - Rigg *Jury + Rigg = Duh :That is not a real example, but a good one. :Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 13:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) i knew Jury Rigg would not appear.-- 01:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hey guys what about for characters you put the Vreedle Brothers and Ma Vreedle Source for this claim? Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Plot I read on my TV guide that its about Mother Vreedle planning to spawn, which would dry up the oceans on Earth. Can I borrow $5? 20:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Airing Has this aired yet?? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 00:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So What have we learned? Octagon62 (Talk - Blog - ) don't kill 6 billion people for 3 billion clones.-- 01:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That works...I was really referring to more of a wiki-based lesson... Octagon62 (Talk - Blog - ) wait for Blaziken response. -- 01:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I learned not to discount non-canon episodes as a possibility. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoever Keeps Adding Jury Rigg. STOP. He was not in the episode. Octagon62 (Talk - Blog - ) Mr. Limpet, the Plumber Anybody notice that the Plumber that gave Ben and the others the info on Ma Vreedle sounded like the late Don Knotts, and when he showed up he looked like the fish version of Mr. Limpet from Knotts' movie The Incredible Mr. Limpet. 01:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I noticed it! That's why I came to this page, to point this out! This oughtta go under "Allusions"! Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 03:50, August 25, 2018 (UTC)